


good times

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: Anything that makes Harold get flustered is pretty much guaranteed to be a good time.
Relationships: Joss Carter/Harold Finch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	good times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [branwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/gifts).



When Harold came up with the idea, she thought it was a little weird—more than a little. Him giving her pretty clothes, _expensive_ clothes, dressing her up like she's some kind of doll? _No._ But he sounded all flustered when she called him out on it, and anything that makes Harold get flustered is pretty much guaranteed to be a good time. How could anyone resist?

"I'm not doing this without a hot date," Joss says. "You dress me up like your Barbie doll, you gotta give me something, too, Finch."

"Oh," Harold says. "Oh, yes, of course, Detective. I'll have Mr. Reese—"

Time for what he'd probably call the _coup de grâce_ or something. With a sly grin, she says, "Yeah, no, I wasn't talking about John."

The line goes silent. God, she can imagine Harold's face: him gaping like a fish, his cheeks all red, his eyes big and round behind those glasses. She goes on, sprawling across her couch and kicking off her shoes as she says, "Guy like you? I'm sure you've got a nice tux lying around somewhere."

"One..." Harold clears his throat. "One or two, yes." His voice wavers, and Joss bites back a laugh. "But I...Detective..." He blows out a loud breath, trailed by a tiny, "Whoo."

"Or something a lot more fun." Joss grins and grins. "Flashy. Colorful." The more she thinks about it, the more she likes the idea. Harold's not her type—not by a long shot—but he's a nice guy, and she kind of likes him. He's probably pretty fun under all the weird, fussy Finchiness of him. God, she's been dreading this damn gala since the day she got the invite. With Harold and his snarky mouth and his brilliant mind around? It might not suck so bad.

She wonders if he'll want to take her dress off once he gets it on—and, lord, where did that thought come from? But now that it's happened, she can't take it back, not with her body going tight and hot in all the best places. Harold's got nice hands, soft skin, that intense focus and cleverness. It's easy to picture him sliding those hands over her skin, skimming down her back as he unzips her dress, slipping the straps off her shoulders, roaming over her body. Maybe he'll put that eloquent mouth of his to good use, too, kiss her 'til she can't think, lick and suck and explore...

"Very well, Detective," Harold says, sounding both more and less collected at once. She wonders if he's been thinking of the same thing, or trying very hard not to think of fucking her. "Could you, ah, provide your preferences for your attire?"

"Something sexy," she says, without hesitation, and he inhales sharply. "Make me look hot, but classy."

His voice going low and suggestive, Harold says, "Oh, you hardly need a special dress for that, Joss," sending a delicious shiver through her belly. "But I do have several ideas in mind that should more than suffice."

"Send 'em my way," she says. "And Harold?"

There's a note of wariness in his voice as he says, "Yes, Detective?"

Her grin widens. Yeah, this is gonna be _fun_. "You better show up ready to show me a good time."


End file.
